


Лебедь

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: История гадкого утенка, так и не ставшего лебедем





	Лебедь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cygnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362326) by [onetwothreefour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwothreefour/pseuds/onetwothreefour). 



Уолтеру восемь. Поводом для насмешек задиры считают его низкий рост, плохо сидящую одежду и сомнительное происхождение. Лицо они не упоминают. Мать не столь тактична: если он чем-то вызывает недовольство, то она без колебаний зовет его уродом. Говорит, что в отца, но он-то знает, что это не так; отражение своего уродства он видит в ее опухшем красном лице. Уолтер уверен — его отец был красив. 

Уолтеру двенадцать. Он достаточно приноровился к жизни в приюте и большую часть времени проводит в библиотеке. Прочитав «Гадкого утенка», он глядит на себя в зеркало, размышляя, есть ли в этой истории хоть капля правды. Может быть, если еще немного подождать, он станет меньше похож на мать и больше — на отца.

Уолтеру пятнадцать, и лебедем он не стал. Черты, в детстве казавшиеся милыми, — широкий курносый нос, кривые зубы, веснушки — теперь украшают слишком рано вытянувшееся лицо, и из-за этого оно выглядит в лучшем случае странным. У него низкий лоб, тяжелые надбровные дуги и кустистые сросшиеся брови. Уши слишком большие, слишком низко посаженные и оттопыренные. А все еще болотного цвета глаза слишком малы для его головы.

Уолтеру семнадцать, и он работает на швейной фабрике, на задворках, где его не видят даже другие рабочие. Когда люди на улицах смотрят на него, он начинает смотреть в ответ до тех пор, пока они стыдливо не отворачиваются.

Уолтеру восемнадцать, и он смирился со своей гомосексуальностью. Но это несущественно, потому что и женщины, и мужчины отвергают его одинаково.

Уолтеру двадцать четыре, и он узнает, что уродливы все. Он делает себе новое лицо — вовсе без человеческих черт, и носит его для устрашения самых уродливых из людей, хотя иногда ему думается, а не было ли бы более эффективно срывать его с себя посреди драки.

Уолтеру двадцать шесть, он в комнате, полной людей в костюмах. На некоторых надеты маски, но полностью закрыто лицо только у него. Он позирует для группового фото и на мгновение удивляется, что фотограф не кривится и не взирает на него с жалостью. Свет слишком ярок, в комнате жарко, и от близкого физического контакта ему некомфортно, но он все равно улыбается — движущимися пятнами на лице Роршаха. 

Уолтеру тридцать, и теперь он знает, что никто не убережен от греха — даже такое уродливое создание, как он сам. Дэниел всегда просит его надевать маску во время секса. Говорит, это его возбуждает. Уолтер не верит в эту хитрость, но продолжает подыгрывать несуществующей фантазии, чтобы избежать конфликта. Он уверен, это его единственный шанс на что-то отдаленно похожее на счастье. Он рад, что Дэниел не видит, как он плачет.

Уолтеру тридцать пять, он с закрытыми глазами стоит над телом мертвой собаки — открывает их уже Роршах. Он прячет себя за лицом, которое ему не принадлежит, так, как однажды это сделал Уолтер. Он наблюдает за реакцией других людей на свою личину и приходит к выводу, что она точно так же, как и его истинное лицо, представляет собой тест-проекцию, зеркало, в котором люди видят собственное уродство. 

Уолтеру сорок пять, Роршаху — десять. Они вместе стоят посреди снегов и взирают на Бога. Роршах стягивает свое лицо, и Уолтер умоляет Манхэттена положить конец им обоим. У него красные глаза, из носа течет и появляются первые признаки обморожения. Он стар и устал. Сейчас Уолтер уродливее, чем когда-либо, но все же не настолько, как сам мир. Он снова молит Манхэттена, и тот стирает его с лица земли. И остаются только прекрасные люди и их утопия.


End file.
